


The Golden Compass

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternitive Universe, M/M, The Golden Compass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a myth that there is a parallel universe quite different to ours. Where animals don't speak, and their souls are found inside their bodies. Where a scientist says that this is no longer a myth, and there is a way to get there; and I must find the truth. To do so I have to head north.</p><p>****</p><p>Phil Lester an orphan if you will, with no idea of who his parents are. When one day he was given a golden compass, one that follows the truth. He decides to use it after the disappearance of the kitchen boy, his best friend Dan Howell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The winters night air howled ripping through the sky, bitter cutting through layers of clothing like ice. The snow falling down lightly with a deep layer already settled on the ground. Trees bare, and the street lights burning an amber yellow. The light of the moon quite little amongst the little starts scattered across the sky. My body hunched up in the warm winter coat, as Dan tried to pyre his fingerless gloves over his bony fingers to gain a little more warmth. He did only wear a thin black shirt and a brown worn lose jacket. Muddy, old boots to big for him and some torn trousers. A red scarf pinned tight to his neck with a cap on top of his head. Hiding the burly birds nest of his hair. The brown curled locks resembling a bit like sheep's wool. His features were small but quite pale, with a small blue creeping in. The only part of his being that was not shivering or having a sense of the cold was his eyes. His eyes a deep chocolate hazel, sparks of gold flickered through them. 

Neck to his was the pitter patter of his soul, a small Shiba Inu puppy, called Issac. It's golden a white fur fuzzy and shares the same eyes as Dan's. Like my soul his can shift, like many kids as we still haven't grown up. Settled on the persona of a soul. Though unlike mine, his shifts from a little puppy to a black crow, dark as night. My soul is quite different to anyone's as many say. Normally children's souls change between two or three animals. Mine, well mine changes from five animals. A pole cat, door mouse, lynx, hamster and a small lion cub. At the moment Susan is curled up as a door mouse in my coat pocket trying to keep warm. 

Our footsteps led us outside of the school's iron gates. Where we saw Pj, with his rat Chris. I smirked at Dan, who just in all truth wanted to go back to his sleeping quarters. At the schools kitchen. "What are you doing here Pj, you know only students of the school can be here." I spoke up, breaking the silence of the night. The boy a little smaller than my self but similar attire to Daniel's, looked rather rattled by our sudden appearance. 

"You have heard what they do to trespassers right?" I smirked walking closer to him "Phil" Dan stopped and grasped my arm, stopping my body in its tracks. Holding me back. "They put you in the dungeons and torture you." I still spoke looking at Dan warily. "Not true, it's a school." Pj shot back a slight tremor in his voice. "Go ahead and go pass the gates of the school I attend. Witnessing a child misbehaving. Going down stairs to the dungeons. Only hearing screams. With tales how they touch your soul causing you so much pain." I spoke up and saw the boy scatter away terrified of my words. 

"Phil!" Dan exclaimed. "What I was bored and I was having some fun, okay." I huffed out my invalid excuse. "Can we go now, I'm hungry cold and tired." I strolled to the school gates. "Fine but tomorrow your apologising to Pj, alright." Dan walked beside me as we opened the gates and went to the large school building. Going inside of the old Victorian style mansion. Greeted by the sudden warmth. "Night Phil see you after lessons, okay." Dan lowly smiled as he went to the kitchens. He was a lot like me, no family so my uncle took him in and now Dan works in the kitchen. 

He says he could never be like me, nice cloths, nice quality everything. He says he couldn't even get a simple education unlike one of my own. Its unfair how the world plays out, though no matter the difference between me and Dan, we are still best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

A harsh knock stirred me from my slumber, shooting my body upright. Wary of the sudden intrusion to my sleep. Susan shifted into a pole cat scattering onto my shoulder. "Come in" I mustered up, my voice deep and broken from just being used. The door creaked open, the wooden oak slowly opening because of the weight of the old thing. A man stood there small glasses perched on his nose and a navy blue three piece suit on his person. A wrinkled basset hound panting heavily at his feet. A small bark boomed as a greeting "Morning Master Phillip, you need to get ready for school and also your uncle wants to see you. He found the kitchen boy this morning not attending to his duties, and has informed Sir Kenton why he was not up at dawn like per usual. You know the rules Phillip. If anyone should know the rules in this place would be you." The elderly gentleman informed me to the point. Quite blunt with the facts as per usual. I huffed under my breath but waved my hand dismissing him from his services. Dan would know I will tell him off from getting me into trouble, yet again. 

I hauled my body out of the thick covers, making Susan Jump off and following my footsteps. To the bathroom, cleaning myself up. Staring straight in the mirror examining my eyes still blue, no stubble yet. Quite a while till I except that I am an adult. Though hopefully not too soon. I ran my fingers through my black hair, placing the fringe in the right place. I walked out the bathroom back to my room to see my uniform laid out. Pressed and cleaned hanging off my study chair. I slung it on trying not to gain a crease. Looking down to Susan who shifted into a lion cub. 

"Ready for another lecture Susan." I chuckled as she huffed under her breath. I pushed the doors open and walked down the familiar corridors where a door was left hinged open. I never seen that door open, but lessons were to start soon. Though those lessons I can catch up with this is once in a lifetime opportunity to see what is behind that door. I crept in trying not to move the oak door any wider looking around the panelled room. Holding many inventions and strange things I have never seen but yet amazed me so much. 

Footsteps were heard and I rushed in to a closet, holding my breath where they couldn't hear me. Susan shifted into a dormouse creeping into my blazer pocket. A slight rumble of a growl echoed through the room. It has to be, no doubt about it. Sir Kenton's soul, Chapie, a leopard. I tip toed to peak through a small stain glass pane. Where there was the man himself, my uncle Sir Kenton amongst other men. 

Sitting down and discussing the north, the discoveries of parallel universe and how it is now possible to go there. The North a promise where my uncle promised to take me one day. To see the witches an the armoured bears. Stuff I have never yet seen before. Though he's scared of taking me, as you see in the north there are people called gobblers they travel over this world snatching children like myself. Though the poor are ones who lay more victim to the snatchings. That's why my Uncle insists of locking me up in this institute until I have grown up. 

It is impossible for him to get that wish, it is hard to keep something like a kid under your thumb. The men left after a while leaving the office the last to go was Sir Kenton himself. I sighed with relief under my breath opening the door slowly. Leaving without a trace and carrying on with the day. Until the clock struck four and changed to comfortable clothes and made my way to the roof tops where Dan already sat. A crow sat on his shoulder, tears falling out of his eyes. 

"Pj and Chris have been taken Phil, they've been taken. I know it. His mother crying her eyes out. No trace of him, and I'm scared Phil. I know I'm next. I'm poor, no family easy bait." Dan sobbed, I rushed to him pulling into the hug. 

"As long as I am here Dan, you are safe and if they do take you. I will find you and I will save you." I spoke with hundred percent certainty and clarifying a promise to last a life time.


End file.
